


The Scarf

by roosebolton



Category: Andrew Hozier-Byrne (Musician)
Genre: M/M, RPF, and this is what ended up happening, but literally my first thought was 'alex gave him a hickey', feat. Andrew's fifty alarms, right? right, we all thought the scarf was cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 03:37:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roosebolton/pseuds/roosebolton
Summary: Alex manages to find a short amount of time to be alone with Andrew before a show.





	The Scarf

“Hey, c’mere for a second. I wanna show you something.” Alex practically hissed in Andrew’s ear.

Andrew looked concerned. “Yeah? Where?”

Insistent, Alex beckoned with one hand, speaking as loud as he dared, eyes glancing around to see if anyone noticed. “Just follow me, but stay quiet. Too many eyes on us back here.”

They wound their way through the backstage maze, amidst the dust and the dim lights and the anticipation of the show to come. Andrew kept his gaze downward, trying to make his long frame seem smaller, more inconspicuous, following Alex as casually as he was able despite his curiosity. Alex’s determined stride left Andrew shuffling a bit to catch up without running into him, despite his longer legs.

Andrew clapped a hand on Alex’s shoulder. “How do you even know where anything is? We’ve never been here before,” he said in a stage whisper, still walking behind him.

Alex shrugged his shoulder to toss Andrew’s hand off. “Just trust me.”

Finally they turned left, behind a heavy red curtain, and halfway down a short hallway, Alex stopped at a set of stairs heading down with a thick yellow chain across the entrance. A light at the other end of the hall flickered on and off, the electricity causing a distant hum. Turning back to Andrew, Alex unhooked the chain from one side of the stairwell entrance. “After you.”

Shooting an annoyed glance at Alex, Andrew descended the stairs into another shorter hallway with a door at the end. He tried the door to no avail, glancing behind him to see Alex rehooking the chain across the stairwell.

“Was this locked door what you wanted to show me?”

Alex coolly jogged down the steps, his face betraying no emotion, striding up to Andrew, now pinned between Alex and the door in the narrow hall. Alex cleared his throat. “Of course not. I’ve something much better.”

“What are y--” Andrew began, interrupted mid-sentence by Alex grabbing both sides of his collar, pushing him up against the locked door with a dull _thunk_ , and pulling him down into a sudden, fevered kiss, the taste of good whiskey lingering on his tongue. Startled, not knowing where to put his hands at first, Andrew rested them gently at Alex’s waist before wrapping them around him to pull him closer, leaning down into the kiss. “Couldn’t you have… couldn’t we have... ehm, somewhere else?”

Andrew looked down, smiling, but there was something almost feral in Alex’s eyes.

“No,” Alex whispered, punctuating every word in his sentence with a sharp kiss, “There. Are. Too. Many. Fucking. People. Around.” He nipped at Andrew’s lower lip, not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to startle. “And they swarm around you in particular. You’re never alone. I wanted you _alone._ ” He rose slightly on his tiptoes to kiss Andrew again, gentler this time, leaning his hips against Andrew’s for balance.

“Ehm…” said Andrew, a little breathless, his heart racing from the thrill of it, “We… we haven’t much time.” He cleared his throat. “Before the show.” He shifted his weight from one foot to the other to try and ease the tension of where their bodies were pressed together.

It didn’t work. Actually, it made things worse.

Heat pooling between them, Andrew snaked one hand up Alex’s back to grip the back of his neck, his breath hot against Alex’s lips before he kissed him again, roughly, Andrew’s eyes half-lowered but still open.

“I am quite aware,” mumbled Alex against Andrew’s lips. Leaning one arm on the door, he lifted his other hand to press lightly against the side of Andrew’s neck, tilting his chin with his thumb, trailing kisses down the side of his neck where his beard became light stubble, grazing the skin there with his teeth. When Andrew gasped audibly, Alex bit down with a little more force, sucking hard enough that Andrew couldn’t help but utter a moan loud enough to echo across the short hallway. Alex drew back, kissing where he’d left his love-bite, amused at the deep pink splotch that now stained Andrew’s fair neck, marking him.

Andrew returned his hands to Alex’s waist, grinding against him, hot breaths against Alex’s mouth with every roll of the hips. Their lips brushed against each other continuously, maddeningly, until they could no longer help but keep them pressed together, barely coming apart for air, their tongues darting into each other’s mouths, their teeth occasionally crashing together with enthusiasm. Alex’s errant hand found its way up the back of Andrew’s shirt, scoring his soft skin with his short, sharp fingernails, relishing the sounds Andrew made into his mouth. Tugging him close by the waist of his jeans, Andrew fumbled blindly with Alex’s zipper, tucking one lithe hand into the opening to grope him through his boxers, grinning against his lips when Alex failed to suppress a moan of his own.

In the distance, a crowd clapped and cheered, the noise barely audible in the stairwell, particularly to two men who were otherwise occupied.

Alex adjusted his stance to place himself directly into Andrew’s probing hand, which closed around the prize it sought immediately, tugging lightly. Alex grunted at his touch, tensing up briefly, his nails digging into Andrew’s back, and…

Suddenly, as if from thin air, a harsh buzzing sound filled the short hallway. Startled, they stopped what they were doing to look at the source - Andrew’s pocket.

“Fuck,” whispered Alex.

“The alarm,” Andrew grimaced. He took his phone out and looked at the time. “Shit, ehm, I think they’re likely done out there by now.”

“Don’t you mean one of your _fifty_ alarms?” Alex snickered.

Andrew ignored him. “We have to… we can’t be late, we’ll be missed and they’ll ask where we’ve been all this time. Together.”

“I’ll go on ahead, I’ll tell them you’re in the toilet. You… should probably have a look in the mirror before you come out, too.” Alex rummaged in his back pocket and pulled out a long, thin black scarf, handing it to Andrew. “I, ah, may have…” He touched Andrew’s neck where he’d left his mark, feeling the warmth of his flesh.

Andrew cleared his throat. “Do I want to know where this came from, or why you just _happened_ to have it in your pocket?”

“Ah, well, never know when somethin’ like that might come in handy. All sorts of uses, you know?” Alex grinned. “I _may_ have borrowed it without asking.” He zipped up the fly of his jeans with some difficulty. “Best you be in there for a few minutes, at least, I think. It’s just back the way we came, if you hadn’t been yet.” He took a deep breath and trotted off toward where the rest of the band would be waiting, leaving the chain unlatched.

Andrew hooked it behind him again as he left, glancing around him for signs of people he knew, but he made it to the restroom without incident. Trying to will parts of his body to calm down, he tilted his head back in the mirror, groaning at the obvious love-bite Alex had left. He wrapped the scarf around his neck a few times, making sure the mark was completely covered. It would have to do.

When he made it back to the band, no one said a word to him until Suzanne caught sight of it and cracked up laughing.

“I _wondered_ where that scarf had gone.”


End file.
